Yozakura
by Reiha-wan
Summary: El momento para aceptar qué es lo que realmente quieres, es ahora. / One-shot / Akiyama Himori & Hidaka Akira
Estimados lectores, les presento a mi OTP de todo el universo universal de K (;u;)/

Nos leemos al final~ 

**-x-**

 **Yozakura**

Ahora mismo estoy en una relación —si es que así se le puede llamar— con Hidaka.

Cada vez que nos encontrábamos en la misma habitación podía sentir su mirada fija en mí. No me molestaba en absoluto pero, me preguntaba si alguien más se habría dado cuenta de ello. Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaban, siempre me dedicaba una cálida sonrisa antes de regresar la atención a su computadora o cualquier otra cosa que estuviese haciendo.

Me era imposible negar que encontraba gracioso cuando Fuse o Doumyouji lo sorprendían sonriendo de la nada, molestándolo diciendo que seguro pensaba en _cosas poco apropiadas para las horas de trabajo_.

Hoy me había preguntado si quería entrenar con él; basta decir que me pareció muy rara su petición, después de todo, él no acostumbraba hacerlo en nuestro día libre.

Nos encontrábamos descansando en el doujo, sentados en la puerta que daba al jardín. Para cuando nos dimos cuenta, el sol ya se había puesto; los cerezos cercanos eran iluminados por la tenue luz de la luna y una suave brisa acompañaba al sereno de la noche.

—Akiyama —me llamó con tranquilidad— ¿recuerdas lo que dijiste el día que comenzamos a salir?

—Lo que dije… ¿sobre qué?

Habían pasado ya algunos meses desde aquello; sin embargo, lo recordaba perfectamente.

—"Sólo será por un tiempo" ¿a cuánto tiempo te referías? —Sus ojos pasaron la atención al cielo estrellado sobre nosotros, no pude hacer más que mirarlo.

— ¿Sabes? Lo que escucho diario de Benzai es "No entiendo cómo pueden seguir juntos siendo tan diferentes."

Antes de que pudiera continuar, él se me adelantó.

—Fuse me dice lo mismo —dijo, intentando sonreír—. A veces creo que tiene razón y, si Benzai piensa así también, algo debe tener de verdad.

— ¿Y qué es lo que piensas tú?

Hidaka respiró profundamente antes de responder.

—Aunque sea verdad no creo que sea algo malo después de todo, es decir ¿no sería aburrido si fuéramos demasiado similares? Puedes parecer muy serio frente a todos pero, en este tiempo, pude conocerte más a fondo. Sé es apenas una pequeña parte pero, eso solo provoca que me gustes más conforme pasa el tiempo.

—Si te dijera justo ahora que quiero terminar ¿qué harías?

Lo observé expectante, aguardando su respuesta. Él había bajado su mirada al tiempo que apretaba sus labios, con ese gesto me había respondido lo suficiente.

El día en que se me confesó vino a mi mente. Hidaka parecía muy resignado a sólo hacérmelo saber, como si esperara que con ello pudiera estar más tranquilo o algo por el estilo. Al principio creí que se trataba de una broma de mal gusto —como si no acostumbrara a hacerlas— pero, al encontrarme con el nerviosismo y vergüenza a flor de piel del chico frente a mí, algo extraño pasó.

—No lo sé. —Respondió con un notable nudo en la garganta. —Estaba muy feliz de que aceptaras estar conmigo pero… —Su voz se apagó.

—Una relación termina cuando una de las dos partes ya no tiene interés en continuarla, eso lo sabes ¿no?

Hidaka asintió, sin regresarme la mirada.

— ¿En verdad crees que esto funcione por más tiempo…?

En un rápido movimiento me había tomado por los hombros para después recostarme contra el tatami del doujo, lo miré entre sorprendido y aturdido por su repentina acción. Ni siquiera me había dado tiempo de reaccionar para sostenerme de algo.

—Lo hará —susurró, mirándome directamente.

No había que ser adivino para saber que Hidaka era completamente sincero con sus sentimientos, desde el principio había sido así pero, al tenerlo enfrente de esta manera, sin poder rehuirle la mirada, sentí como la ansiedad comenzaba a apoderarse de mí.

Desde que entré a Scepter 4 no había reparado en si deseaba tener una relación o lo complicada que podría ser debido al tiempo que exigía nuestro trabajo, entonces ¿por qué en ese momento sentí que el corresponder los sentimientos de Hidaka sería una buena idea?

Ya tenía un tiempo desde que se formó la Unidad Especial, no había hablado mucho con Hidaka hasta ese momento pero, nunca iba a dejar de sorprenderme cuánto podía cambiar al encontrarnos en batalla. Su semblante totalmente serio y voz ligeramente más grave fue lo que llamó mi atención en un principio, después de todo ¿no era demasiado enérgico cuando el Rey o la Teniente no se encontraban cerca? ¿Cómo podía alguien cambiar tanto de un momento a otro?

Todo este tiempo me pregunté una y otra vez por qué había aceptado la proposición de Hidaka, qué era lo que me impedía decirle que no debimos comenzar esta relación, cómo fue poco a poco se apoderó de mis pensamientos.

—Lo de terminar no iba en serio ¿cierto?

Sonreí ante su tono aún titubeante y el cómo su ceño se frunció ligeramente en un gesto de preocupación. En un intento por transmitirle tranquilidad, acaricié su mejilla con la yema de mis dedos, recorriéndola en toda su extensión hasta llegar a la comisura de sus labios.

—Podría cambiar de opinión si no me dejas levantarme, el piso está helado —bromeé.

—Creí que te agradaba el frío.

Tomó la mano que hasta hacía unos segundos recorría su rostro y la besó repetidas veces. Sentí cosquillas cuando pasó sus besos a mi palma, entonces volvió su vista a mí, con esa mirada tan cálida y deslumbrante que me hacía enmudecer.

—Adoro cuando sonríes —me dijo al tiempo que entrelazaba nuestros dedos.

Me apoyé ligeramente sobre mi brazo libre para, de esa manera, poder incorporarme lo suficiente para alcanzar sus labios. Mi corazón latía más rápido que de costumbre o, tal vez, incluso más que durante el beso que tuvimos por la mañana. Poco a poco comenzó a faltarnos el aire,sentí mi piel erizarse con la brisa colándose entre nuestros cuerpos; parecía como si fuera la primera vez que nos encontrábamos tan cerca aunque, a estas alturas, eso ya no tuviera sentido alguno.

Cada vez que pronunciaba mi nombre no hacía más que aferrarme con mayor fuerza a él, perdiéndome entre las hebras de su cabello y la húmeda sensación de sus labios recorriendo mi cuello. A pesar del pánico que sentía por que alguien pudiera encontrarnos no tenía control sobre mis acciones, como si nada pudiera ser más importante que ese instante.

Entonces lo aparté con la mayor sutileza que se puede tener en una situación así, intentando recuperar el aliento en el proceso. Si dejaba que continuara, yo tampoco podría detenerme.

—No es el mejor momento pero —habló con algo de dificultad—, si sigo esperando, probablemente nunca lo haga.

Un nudo en la garganta y una extraña sensación en el estómago me invadieron al verlo con un semblante tan serio, tenía esa mirada penetrante en el rostro, esa que me causaba escalofríos al pensar que podría descifrare en cualquier momento si se lo proponía.

—Intenté no darle muchas vueltas pero, el pensar que en cualquier momento terminarás conmigo es algo que no puedo soportar más… Tan sólo… dime si tengo posibilidad de sacar de tu cabeza que esto es algo que tarde o temprano va a acabar.

A esto me refería con sus cambios tan drásticos de humor.

Contuve el aire por unos instantes, tratando de encontrar la razón por la que me era imposible emitir sonido alguno.

Me abracé a su cuello buscando acercarlo lo más que pudiera, él se estremeció ante el contacto, pensé que se parecía mucho a un cachorro asustado por el sonido de la aspiradora.

Si bien no estaba en mis planes salir con él por más de un mes, las cosas se complicaron cuando comencé a sentirme bastante a gusto a su lado. Mi estado de negación duró más de lo que hubiera deseado, sabía que Hidaka se había encariñado conmigo y, por obvias razones, no pude hacerme a la idea de terminar con él, al menos hasta que aclarara mis propios sentimientos.

Me sentí la peor persona sobre el planeta al ver esa faceta vulnerable de Hidaka hacía un rato, mientras terminaba de prolongar mi decisión final sobre nuestra relación. Si él ya no deseaba continuar soportando mis tonterías lo aceptaría y terminaría con él, fue realmente una sorpresa el que fuera tan determinado al decirme que lo nuestro funcionaría y, el alivio que sentí al escucharlo me hizo comprender que no quería perderlo.

—Estoy enamorado de ti, Hidaka. ¿Cuál crees que sea mi respuesta?

De no ser porque estaba literalmente junto a su oído, pensaría que no me había escuchado.

Sentí sus brazos rodearme y su frente buscando apoyo en mi hombro. Ambos nos hundimos en un íntimo abrazo que se encargó de transmitir de mejor forma nuestros sentimientos. El nudo en mi garganta desapareció junto con la pesadumbre en mi pecho al obtener esa respuesta por parte de Hidaka.

—No llores —reí, acariciando su cabello.

—Te quiero, Akiyama. Te quiero —dijo en repetidas ocasiones, entre risas nerviosas y sus brazos temblando a mi alrededor.

Hidaka era sentimental, apasionado, sincero, ingenuo, gracioso, explosivo, responsable —muy a su manera—, cariñoso, extrovertido, divertido, inoportuno, juguetón; Hidaka era todo eso y muchas cosas más. De ahora en adelante apreciaría todas y cada una de sus facetas, buenas o malas, todo aquello que me había terminado por enamorar.

Adoraría su rostro hecho un poema antes de despertar por las mañanas, su cabello vuelto un nido de pájaros, sus infantiles berrinches cuando no le prestaba atención, su rostro cansado después de un largo día de trabajo, su sonrisa al desearnos las buenas noches antes de ir a nuestros respectivos dormitorios, la forma en que se quedaba paralizado cada que lo atrapaba hablando de modelos con Gotou —aunque en verdad no me importara, era bastante divertido—, la sarta de tonterías que hablaba cuando coincidía con Domyouji en la cocina, los latidos de su corazón cuando teníamos la oportunidad de dormir juntos; adoraría todo de él con la esperanza de que, algún día, pudiera ver en mis ojos lo que yo veo en los suyos: a la persona que, de ahora en adelante, querría y protegería por sobre todas las cosas, sin importar cuán difícil pudiera ser.

—Te quiero, Hidaka. 

**-x-**

 _*Yozakura: se refiere a cuando las personas ven los cerezos durante la noche, aunque si saben el significado que tiene el hanami, por ahí iba la idea de esta historia (?)._

Para comenzar, AkiHi fue de las primeras parejas sobre las que escribí de K. El caso es que siempre he tenido problema para terminar algo de mis _superarchiOTPs,_ así que después de hacer de todas las combinaciones habidas y por haber de mis azules bellos, por fin les tocó a ellos uwu Sé que no es una ship muy popular, conocida o coherente siquiera LOL pero espero que, si le dan una oportunidad por esta historia o algún fanart que les haya gustado, puedan verlos con los mismos ojos brillantes que yo y los diez mil headcanons que eso implica x'D 

Me prometí escribir más de HOMRA, pero necesitaba sacar ésto o iba a explotar ; ;

Gracias por leer~ ^u^)/


End file.
